


The Photoshoot

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Kame and Yamapi have a moment during a photoshoot
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 19





	The Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tv Navi photoshoot where Kame refused to do fanservice shots

Photoshoots are always hard - especially the fanservice-y ones - but they do seem to be slightly easier when Kame is involved, Yamapi thinks. Maybe because Kame has such a natural affinity for these types of things, or maybe because no matter how awkward he felt, he knew Kame wouldn't make fun (or well, maybe a little fun, but it would be harmless and Yamapi knows enough about the other to tease him back about his own peculiarities).

Kame is currently leaning against a wall, looking all sultry, while Yamapi braces himself against it, his hand pressed closed to Kame's head. Honestly, he thought the whole kabedon phase was over already, but the director of the photoshoot insisted. He shares a look with Kame, one filled with humour and warmth and something Yamapi has a little trouble identifying, but that nonetheless feels right. He laughs a little to cover up a sudden bout of nervousness while Kame turns his attention away to give the camera his best red-hot scorching gaze. The cameraman asks him to put his hand on Kame's tie, and Yamapi moves closer, his fingers reaching out. They are millimeters away from the fabric when Kame calls stop.

"We're not doing that type of shoot anymore," Kame explains. He sounds confident and assured, like no-one will disagree with his pronouncement.

Yamapi frowns, his brow furrowing for a second, before he remembers the cameraman most likely still has his camera on them, and he wills his expression back to neutral. He tries to catch Kame's eyes, to silently ask why, because this does seem unusual, but Kame is busy bringing the crew (and no doubt the fans reading the interview) around to his side of thinking by promising that he's saving the best for the concert. 

Once everyone is settled back down, they resume the shoot and it doesn't take long to finish up, a couple of shots with their positions reversed and Yamapi against the wall to wrap.

"Everything alright?" Yamapi asks once they are alone in the dressing room, changing back into their regular clothes. Yamapi doesn't take long, his simple white t-shirt and jeans, only needing moments to don. Kame's everyday outfit takes considerably longer, but Yamapi waits patiently while he silently gathers his ensemble.

"Are you mad?" Kame finally asks as the last of his accessories, a bunch of bracelets, goes over his wrist. He turns to look at Yamapi finally, wariness in his eyes.

"Are you kidding," Yamapi replies, trying to ease whatever worry Kame suddenly has. "You know how embarrassing I find all that stuff."

"I've just promised our concerts are going to be full of it."

Yamapi shrugs. "Lives are always easier." And it's the truth - something about being on the stage, in front of a screaming crowd, performing - it feels more natural. He certainly performed enough raunchy numbers to be over that sort of embarrassment by now. Photoshoots on the other hand, have never felt anything but artificial and awkward.

"Yeah," Kame agrees, his words coming out more like a sigh. The left side of his mouth quirks upward into a half smile - it's cute and somehow heartbreaking at the same time  
His words when they come are soft and stumbling. "It's funny, just somehow, in there, for a second, it felt too real, y'know?" He looks up and Yamapi nods. He felt it too. Truthfully he's feeling it now.

Kame steps closer, his right hand coming up, almost hesitantly, before resting it on Yamapi's left bicep. It feels warm where it's touching his skin and Kame's fingertips playing lightly with the edge of his t-shirt tickles. Yamapi swallows hard all of a sudden as his body reacts to sensations. He half opens his mouth to say - well he doesn't know what exactly, but something - when Kame leans even closer, his lips pressing onto the edge of his own, and all thoughts rush out of his head. It lasts but a moment and then Kame's stepping back again, the warmth of his hand and body, briefly, pressed up against his own, leaving along with him.

Yamapi's still too stunned to do more than stare at Kame, who's starting to look nervous.

"That was weird, right?" he asks, a small laugh, nervous, but like he's trying to cover for other emotions, breaks out.

Yamapi just shakes his head. He's not sure he trusts his own voice right now, but he knows he should say something, anything.

Kame doesn't seem keen on waiting for Yamapi to recover his control as he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Well, I'll see you later." He waves a little exaggerated bye-bye and starts heading for the door.

Yamapi reacts on instinct more than anything, stepping forwards to grab Kame's wrist and prevent him from leaving.

Kame looks down at where Yamapi's hand is closed over his arm before following it back up to Yamapi's face. 

Yamapi doesn't give either of them a chance to think further, pulling on Kame's wrist to bring him back into range, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek as he closes the distance and kisses Kame properly. It doesn't take Kame long to reciprocate, his bag falling to the floor as his hand comes up to comb through Yamapi's hair as he deepens the kiss.

Yamapi pulls back after a moment (the small logical side of his brain, that he often wishes would just shut up sometimes, reminding him that they were technically still at work), but he locks eye contact with Kame, trying to project all his feelings - even the ones he's not sure he can name himself yet - out to the other man, while simultaneously looking for the same in Kame's eyes. He breathes a sigh of relief when he finds it, tucked away under Kame's many layers, but there, shining. 

They may have just crossed a line, but it seems like it's one they both crossed together, and Yamapi couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
